The present invention generally relates to assemblies providing a sound when exposed to light and their method of manufacture, specifically relates to assemblies intended to be placed in closed packages and in a preferred form which provide a sound when the package is opened, and particularly in the most preferred form to assemblies which audibly announce the winning of a prize when the package is opened.
Due to the fierce competition in the marketing of breakfast cereals, it is the practice of many cereal manufacturers to include a premium with the cereal to promote the sale of the cereal beyond the marketability of the cereal itself. It can certainly be appreciated that such promotional devices must meet several requirements. First, as such devices are typically given away with the product, such devices must be relatively inexpensive to manufacture. Additionally, such devices must have the ability to be easily included with the product without disruption of the normal handling of such product. Thus, it is desirable that the promotional device be includable with the product without requiring different boxes, cartons, or the like, which would increase the cost of product production. Similarly, the promotional device should not require special handling or care by the manufacturer and retailer of the product beyond that normally given the product without the promotional device. But most important, the promotional device should have consumer appeal to maximize the promotional value of the device.
Thus, a need continues to exist for unique marketing techniques for increasing the appeal and desirability of products and which can be economically included with the product and which meet the requirements of promotional devices in the trade.